Crazy in Love
by I ChOo ToEs
Summary: Hermione finds herself in a difficult situation. She loves him, but he works, yet he is down to earth and mature. She loves him, he gives her passion and excitement, but he is childish and unexpected. What to choose? FW/HG
1. Crazy Baby

****

Title: Crazy in Love

Chapter 1: Crazy Baby

Author's Note: Finally got along to this...it's kind of an epilogue to my last story...It's Fair in the Game of Love.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or anything like that...darn, Wish I did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

got me lookin so CrAzY my baby

im not myself lately, im foolish

i dont do this

ive been playin myself

baby i dont care

cuz your loves got the best of me

n baby your makin a fool of me

you got me sprung n i dont care who sees

cuz baby you got me, you got me 

so CrAzY in love...

Hermione Granger. As soon as you hear the name you think, bushy-haired know-it-all. But much has changed since her last year at Hogwarts. She still is remarkably smart, and still has her bushy, chestnut brown hair. But she's changed...deep inside. Some where in there.

It has been years since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, so no one lived in fear anymore. Harry has been training to be an auror. He lives with Virginia Weasley, his girlfriend, in a home near the burrow.

Ron Weasley is a part of the Ministry of Magic. He works in the Mystery department. He and Hermione have been dating for five years now and still live in the burrow.

Percy married Penelope Clearwater, he lives near the burrow still. He has one son and another child on the way. Percy is the History of Magic teacher at Hogwarts. 

Fred and George have finally started up their joke shop and business is booming. They're very steady competitors for Zonko's. They work in the attic at the Burrow, despite Mrs. Weasley's displeasure, and have created lots more Wheezes.

It's nearing Christmas and the whole family is hectic. Everyone is out shopping. Ron and his father are at work, Percy is at home. Harry is at work. Ginny decided to stop by and entertain poor Hermione, who is always home with the twins.

"Mione," Ginny began, thumping down the stairs, "Aren't you lucky you have me?"

Hermione smiled and thought for a moment, _'Actually having Gin here has helped wear off the boredom.' _"I love having you here Ginny." She smiled goofily and went back to the book she was reading a moment before Ginny interrupted her.

"You need to get out more often," Gin states, taking a seat on the couch next to Hermione.

Just then, George came bounding down the steps. "Bloody hell, you'll never guess who just owled us," he said as Fred came leaping after his twin.

"Who?" Hermione put her book down on the coffee table and re-positioned her legs so she sat like an Indian.

"Zonko's wants to invest," Fred piped in.

"Well, that's great," Ginny acted excited, but Mione, knowing Ginny well, knew that she really didn't give a damn.

"Not really," George said, sitting in Mr. Weasley's lumpy old armchair in front of the fireplace. "We have our own joke shop."

Fred nodded his head as he took a seat on the other side of Ginny.

"Why don't you offer to let them invest, then use the profits you guys get from them to help your joke shop out," Hermione said carelessly, pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail.

"You're brilliant, darling," George said, jumping up and embracing Hermione in a tight hug. 

"You're an angel," Fred said, hugging her also, then following George up the stairs again.

"You certainly put those two in a good mood," Ginny smiled, but Hermione had already picked up her book and began reading again.

Gin snorted with laughter and headed upstairs, apparently to help Fred and George write that letter.

Hermione soon got bored with her book and decided to make dinner for the Weasley family.

She was setting the table, and had just bewitched the dish brush to wash the dishes, when Fred entered the kitchen. He took two apples out of the fridge and began juggling them. This act was supposed to be impressing Hermione in some way. She turned towards him and he put on a fake, goofy smile. Fred dropped one and mumbled, "That one can be George's" He tipped a pretend hat to Hermione and left.

She went back to cleaning up the kitchen and making dinner. Hermione heard the Weasley clock ring and ran to it to see who was coming. Ron's hand pointed to traveling. She head a small 'pop' behind her.

"Hello darlin'," Ron said, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"What are you doing home so early," Hermione smiled and took off the apron she was wearing and set it on the table. 

"I wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend before I take the night shift," Ron's smile turned into a frown.

"Oh, Ron" Hermione said simply and she went and checked on the roasting piece of ham in the oven.

"Honey, if we're going to be able to get our own place, we're going to need enough money," Ron said impatiently. "We've gone through this before. "

"I'm not going to be able to get your mother off of my back unless we get some grandkids for her, but no, you have to work nights, so you can't knock me up!" Hermione's voice had risen slightly.

"I'll be home tonight," Ron said, and with that he disappeared.

Hermione went and dried some of her dishes, she heard Fred say, "I couldn't help but overhear," Hermione put the dish towel and the dish she was drying back into the sink, she moved swiftly past Fred into the living room. Hermione picked up her book and tried to read.

"I know this is not any of my business..." Hermione snorted haughtily.

"You're damn right this is none of you're business," She said rudely.

"Well, sorry for trying to help," Fred told her, and he marched back upstairs.

Hermione wished she wasn't in such an irritable mood. She wanted Fred's company, anyone's company.

As if answering her prayer, God sent Ginny down to help her.

"Did god send you?" Hermione asked wistfully.

"If you call Fred God," Gin laughed. "He said you were in a bitchy mood."

"Well, he had no right to eaves-drop," Hermione said bluntly.

"He said Ron was here," Gin said.

"Ron's working late again."

"Fred is like the family helper, ask him!" Ginny said with a tint of exasperation to her voice.

"Always working never has time to knock me up," Hermione continued.

George was sitting on the steps, eaves-dropping, just like his twin. He thought he had heard Hermione Granger said she wanted Fred to knock her up! He rushed upstairs to tell his twin.

"FRED?!" Gin exclaimed.

"No, Ron!" Hermione told her. _'Even thought Fred would fit in the picture nicely,' _She thought.


	2. 21 Questions

****

Title: Crazy in Love

Chapter 2: 21 Questions

Author's Note: Finally got along to this...it's kind of an epilogue to my last story...It's Fair in the Game of Love.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or anything like that...darn, Wish I did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now would you leave me if you're father found out I was thuggin'?  
Do you believe me when I tell you, you the one I'm loving?  
Are you mad 'cause I'm asking you 21 questions?  
Are you my soulmate? 'Cause if so, girl you a blessing  
Do you trust me enough, to tell me your dreams?  
I'm staring at ya' trying to figure how you got in them jeans  
If I was down would you say things to make me smile?  
I treat you how you want to be treated just teach me how  
If I was with some other chick and someone happened to see?  
And when you asked me about it I said it wasn't me  
Would you believe me? Or up and leave me?  
How deep is our bond if that's all it takes for you to be gone?  
We only human girl we make mistakes, to make it up I do whatever it take  
I love you like a fat kid love cake  
You know my style I say anything to make you smile

Meanwhile upstairs, George was telling Fred everything he heard.

"And she said, 'Always working in the shop, never has time to knock me up' I heard it with my own ears."

Fred listened with his mouth open wide enough to catch flies. "Wow," he finally said. "I always thought she flirted, but I **NEVER **saw this coming," Fred said, pacing around his bedroom. 

"I heard her saying it to Gin."

"What should I do?" Fred stopped pacing and took a seat on the edge of his bed. "What about Ron?"

"He's not home tonight," George chuckled.

"I'm not joking," Fred said, sternly. "Be serious."

"I am," George said. "Mione misses Ron, but he's never home to give her little kisses, help her out."

"Thanks," Fred patted George on the back.

"No prob, little bro," George laughed,

"By 3 whole seconds," It was an old joke.

Fred decided to go and talk to Hermione. but, by then, his mom, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were ready for dinner. 

"We were just about to call you," Molly busted around the kitchen. "Go get George, will you?"

"No need," George said as he took as seat at the table.

"Mione, this was so kind of you to whip up," Mrs.. Weasley said while cutting into some cooked ham. "Could have been roasted longer," she mumbled.

"No problem ma," Hermione ate the rest of dinner in silence. Fred noticed this peculiar behavior. He wanted to talk to her so bad. He decided to ask her after dinner.

"Fred," Ginny said, waving her hand in front of his face. "You there?"

Fred nodded, and went back to trying to figure out what to say to Hermione.

Dinner was soon cleared away and Fred had asked Hermione to meet him out on the patio after she was done cleaning up. He went and sat down opposite of the door, still wondering what to say.

"Hermione, I've been thinking," he said. "No, that's not good. Mione, about you and Ron," he nodded. "That's good."

Little did Fred know that Hermione was standing right behind him. "Fred," she began. Hermione took a seat in a wicker chair on the opposite side of him.

"About you and Ron," he began. But he didn't know what got over him, maybe it was that knowing look in her eyes. The yearning for passion and love in her life. He kissed her. And oh, how he knew she wanted this kiss, and how she knew he knew how she wanted this kiss. 

"Fred," she said, so desperately,

"MmHmm?" he asked.

"I love Ron," 

_'What a way to break the loving moment!'_ Fred thought. "But you said.." 

"You heard us! You should understand what I'm going through right about now!"

"George said that you said that you wanted me to knock you up," Fred blurted out. This didn't help the situation.

"You love your brother?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"You want him to be happy?" Hermione asked again, this time in a whisper.

"Yes," Fred said, his heart sinking.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I thought you were unhappy."

"Unhappy?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Ron works too much, you never see him," Fred was starting to grow weary of this restless conversation.

"You thought this?" 

_'Enough questions!' _Fred thought. "Yes."

"Well, you thought wrong," Hermione said, then she stomped back into the house, leaving a bewildered Fred.

"What were you thinking?" Fred held his face in his hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.- Idk if anyone else noticed, but I posted 21 questions in here, cool huh? Well, keep reviewing please?


	3. Move Bitch!

****

Title: Crazy in Love

Chapter 3: Move Bitch!

Author's Note: Finally got along to this...it's kind of an epilogue to my last story...It's Fair in the Game of Love.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or anything like that...darn, Wish I did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

OH NO! The fight's out  
I'ma 'bout to punch yo...lights out  
Get the FUCK back, guard ya grill  
There's somethin' wrong, we can't stay still  
I've been drankin' and bustin' two  
and I been thankin' of bustin' you  
Upside ya motherfuckin' forehead  
And if your friends jump in, "Ohhh gurrlll", they'll be mo' dead  
Causin' confusion, Disturbin Tha Peace  
It's not an illusion, we runnin tha streets  
So bye-bye to all you groupies and golddiggers  
Is there a bumper on your ass? NO NIGGA!  
I'm doin' a hundred on the highway  
So if you do the speed limit, get the FUCK outta my way  
I'm D.U.I., hardly ever caught sober  
and you about to get ran the FUCK over

Hermione sat on the edge of Ron's bed, thinking. _'I love Ron, and that's that.' _She thought to herself. _'But Fred, oh...Fred.'_

It was around 8:45 p.m. and Ginny went home with Harry. Fred and George were at that new dance club put into Hogsmeade. Hermione was stuck at home, listening to the constant chirp of crickets outside.

_'God, I miss Ron, I miss him terrible. None of this would have happened of he had been home,' _Mione heard a soft knock at her door. She stood up and opened it.

"Hermione, I want to apologize," Fred took a step in and followed Hermione to take a seat on her bed. 

"For what?" Hermione spat out, unaware that she was saying this out loud. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm hurting you, I'm very sorry, so sorry," Fred apologized over and over, making Hermione feel guilty. 

"Well, Ron and I have gotten this far in this relationship, there's practically nothing that can get in our way," Hermione said without one intake of breath.

"That's what I thought," Fred said suddenly turning a bright shade of magenta. "I'd better get going now." 

He turned to leave but Hermione caught his arm. "No," she grinned. "You are one fine kisser." And for that brief moment, Hermione felt all relief flood over her. She felt his hard chest against her, she felt his sharp intakes of breath. She felt...yes, she knew what she felt. Hermione Granger...she felt love beating in this man's chest, and yet, she wondered, does he feel it in mine?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Hermione awoke with Ron staring at her from the side of her bed. "Morning Sunshine," he said, cautiously moving forward to plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Morning," Hermione said groggily, then remembering their conversation yesterday, stiffened.

"I called for a night off, but I'm not sure what will happen," Ron said, and as Hermione guessed, still thinking about the talk they had yesterday.

"Figured as much," Hermione said stiffly as she kicked off the bedclothes, and stomped into the bathroom.

Ron seemed to be expecting this, he tried to keep his cool. "I'm trying like hell, Mione," he said thorough the closed bathroom door. 

"Well, it isn't working!" Hermione shouted back at him. She sat on the toilet, her elbows rested on her thighs and her face in her hands.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron said, still very smoothly.

"I'm not coming out unless you promise me a night off, so we can go dancing!" Hermione yelled. She knew she was going to start a huge fight, but she didn't care, heart pounding she went and sat in the bathtub. 

"Dancing?!' Ron exclaimed. "I don't dance." Hermione giggled because he lowered his voice so dramatically. 

"Well, you'd better learn," Hermione said, trying to think of what to say next. "Because if you don't go dancing with me, and go to work, I'm going with Fred."

No sooner had the words left Hermione's lips had she regretted them terribly. She could feel the silence getting louder...then..

"OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR WOMAN!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs. Hermione's heart beat faster. She did it, she made him go off his rocker.

She waited, and then heard a loud crash, and in a second the bathroom door was laying on the floor in front of her.

Ron stomped in, making the floor seem to shake, his face was red with fury, and his hands were clenched. He stuck his index finger right in Hermione's face. She turned white. She is really scared now.

"ARE-YOU-CHEATING-ON-ME-WITH-MY-GOD-DAMN-BROTHER?!?!?!" He bellowed in her face, She tried to shout out a determined no, but all that came out was a squeak.

Ron stomped out of the bathroom and Hermione heard him leave the bedroom. She followed and heard him yell, FRED! She gasped, and she heard him start up the stairs to the attic.

She followed him, trying to convince him that he was wrong. "No, Ron, no, never ever, please Ron," she stammered. He didn't listen. He kicked open the attic door.

Fred was sleeping and George was no where in sight. "FRED!" Ron bellowed, this time, Fred sat straight up.

George apparently heard the yelling and bounded up the steps. "What the hell is going on here?" Ron ignored him also and ran at Fred.

Ron was repeatedly hitting him when George dived and pulled Ron off of Fred. Hermione began crying and sunk into the corner, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Fred stood warily, holding his bleeding nose. "Gerroff me, are you mad?" Fred said, as Ron was dragged away by George.

"You-Stay-Away-From-Hermione," Ron said menacingly. 

"What are you talking about?" Fred shot a confusing glance at Hermione, who bawled louder.

George was still struggling to hold Ron back. "Don't act so innocent," Ron spat. "Mione told me you two were going dancing tonight, you bastard!"

Fred understood completely. "OF COURSE she wanted to go dancing with me, her boyfriend is a pathetic loser," Fred said, knowing George now had a tight grip over Ron.

"You-you-you," Ron stammered, but he was so mad, none of it would come out. 

"What Ron?" Fred started. "You're never home with the girl. She's always home alone, cooking or cleaning or reading. She knows you won't be home any more nights, so why not try to get out and have some fun on her part?"

Ron started open-mouthed at Hermione, who had stopped bawling and directed her attention towards Fred. Even George let out a breathless 'wow'.

"Mione," Ron began. "Is this true?" he asked her.

"Y-yes," she stammered, her heart beating. 

"You think I'd rather work than be home with a wonderful girl, who is sole-claimed to be mine? Ron said, and George loosened his grip.

"No, Ron, no," Hermione stood, tears slashing down her front. "I love you so much and I would never cheat on you...I just miss you, that's all."

Ron escaped from George's grasp, Fred tensed. He whispered a barely audible 'sorry' to Fred and left.

"Hermione, dearest, you and Ron need to work out your problems," George said to a shaking Hermione, then stalked out of the attic.

Fred walked over to Hermione and embraced her in a warm hug. The wave came again. All fear was lost, but sorrow over took her. She felt so bad. "I-I'm so sorry, Fred," she said into his chest.

Fred just stood there, trying to remember this feeling. He hoped she loved him back, he hoped. But...soon, hopes will become wishes, and everyone knows wishes can come true.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.- Hope you liked this chappy, I'm posting a bit fast, maybe I should slow down so you people review a bit more! Have fun!


	4. A Ok

****

Title: Crazy in Love

Chapter 4: A-Ok

Author's Note: Finally got along to this...it's kind of an epilogue to my last story...It's Fair in the Game of Love.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or anything like that...darn, Wish I did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

This will all make perfect sense someday

I'll be A-Okay

This will all make perfect sense someday

There's got to be a reason for the rain...

"Hermione," Ron spun around, as soon as she had followed him into their room after the fight. "I didn't know you were bored when you stayed home alone."

Hermione nodded sorrowfully. "Erm...not really _bored, _as you put it. But...uh..."

"Bored?" Ron grinned,

"Yes," She laughed, and for the first time in weeks, she felt most of the worries flow. 

Ron walked towards her and wrapped his strong arms around her protectively. "I love you Hermione," he said, leaning his head on the top of hers.

She embraced him. "I love you too, Ron." Then, as if the moment could not get any better, Ron leant down on her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You need rest," Hermione said, after their wonderful moment had subsided.

"It can wait," Ron answered. But Hermione knew he needed to get some sleep. The little baggies under his eyes were very visible. And instead of looking like a young, exuberant, 22 year old guy, he was taking on the appearance of a 38 year old man. "Maybe you're right," Ron laid back on their bed, and after about ten minutes with him breathing deeply beside her, Hermione decided he was out like a light.

She decided to head downstairs and meet Mrs. Weasley for dinner. But when she entered the kitchen, Molly wasn't there. All Herms saw was Fred, sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea and only mildly interested in the work he was doing. Hermione assumed he didn't mind the break.

"Ron in bed?" He asked, putting down his paper and cup.

"MmHmm," Hermione smiled and retrieved her own cup. "Accio teacup!"

"Things must be working out," he said, quite sourly.

"Yes, where's Molly?" Hermione asked, as if expecting her to pop out of a cupboard or something.

"Visiting Penelope," he said.

"How's your face?" 

"Took only a few seconds to heal," Fred then gestured to a very excited-looking George, who was bouncing down the steps. 

Mione giggled. George tripped, but caught himself in time. "Ahhem, guess who we are bringing to the wonderful dance club tonight?" 

"Let me guess, a bunch of trolls, I dunno," Fred grinned. Hermione decided to start dinner for Molly, who was running late.

"No, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell," George rubbed his hands together. "Remember them at Hogwarts?"

"They were something," Fred had a distant look in his eyes. Hermione dropped the dish she was summoning over to the table.

"Oh my, so clumsy of me," Hermione blushed.

"I'll get it," George flicked his wand and the mess made it's way to the trash can.

"Oh, well, when your mother comes back, please tell her to come and get me," Hermione blushed some more, completely perplexed on how her emotions had gotten in the way of one of the easiest spells.

George shot a very confused look at Fred, who shrugged and went back to the pile of papers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had suddenly become aware of the snow falling outside and was in the mood for a nice, warm fire. No sooner had the flames shot from her wand, than Arthur Weasley's head popped in between the flickering flames.

"I've been trying to reach you for over and hour," he said impatiently. "I really need to talk to Ron."

"He's sleeping," Hermione said. 

"It's urgent," Arthur assured.

Hermione nodded and bounded up the stairs. She woke up Ron who gave her several confusing glances as he noticed his dad's head in the fire.

"There has been a horrible accident at the Ministry," he continued. "They need all employees as soon as possible."

Ron groaned, and looked longingly at Hermione. She sourly followed him up the stairs. As soon as they entered the room. Ron started apologizing to Mione. "Hermione, I'm sorry," he said changing into some dark green robes.

"No."

"Yes."

"Please don't start, Ron."

"I don't want you to be mad."

"I'm not," Hermione knew where this was going.

"Don't go with Fred," Ron said it. And their eyes locked. Hermione truly felt compassion and love for the man whom had just been told he had to go do exactly what she had wanted him to stay away from for one night.

She walked over to him and wrapped he arms around his waist. "I won't, _promise_."

He smiled at he and made his way downstairs, undoubtfully to tell the family he was leaving.

Hermione sighed and fell onto the bed. She told the ceiling, "I'll go alone then."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Later than night...

Ginny and Harry were snuggled up on the couch waiting for Hermione to get done getting ready to go dancing. Fred, Angelina, George and Katie had gone into the kitchen to do some catching up.

"You know what?" Harry asked his girlfriend, while running his hand through her gorgeous, waist-length red hair.

"What?" she grinned, half expecting him to tell her she was the most beautiful woman on the earth for the millionth time.

"I don't think Ron and Hermione are working out," He said, but knowing that Gin didn't want to talk about it, he hurried on quickly so he could say what he had to say. "I mean, I was talking to George and he told me just about everything that has been going on between those two, and it's not good."

"I've been thinking the same thing," Ginny said, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Ron is ALWAYS working, and I'm surprised Mione hasn't dumped him yet."

"But, I love him," a voice said behind them.

"Oh, Hermione, we didn't know you were there," Ginny jumped up and blushed furiously.

"Erm..." Harry blushed also and joined Ginny.

Hermione said nothing. But, she knew they were right. They were. She had a right to dump Ron, but she loves him...or does she?

"Fred and George are in the kitchen with their dates," Harry cleared his throat.

Ginny nodded and headed into the kitchen, Hermione followed. Fred and Angelina, George and Katie were sitting at the kitchen table, laughing and holding hands. Fred jumped up immediately. "Erm, ready, I suppose?" he asked, thoroughly embarrassed. 

Hermione's heart took a pang. Ginny nodded and everyone apparated outside of the dance club. The snow was falling and everyone was freezing. They made their way inside in silence. It cost 9 galleons to get in. Hermione was greeted by flashing lights, loud music, and noisy people when she entered. She watched as Katie and Angelina tried to drag Fred and George over to some friends of theirs. George went, Fred stayed behind, with Harry and Ginny and Hermione.

"I'll go get some drinks," Fred went over to the bar.

Harry was grinning in every direction. "Would you like to dace, malady?" he asked Ginny.

"Surely," she giggled and waved at Herms as she made her way out onto the dance floor.

Fred appeared at Mione's side. "Are they perfect together or what?" He was watching Harry and Ginny dancing,

She smiled and nodded. He gently took hold of her forearm and pulled her over the some long time friends at another table. Hermione could recognize Oliver Wood, Katie and George, and Angelina, sipping on some drinks at a booth.

Oliver immediately asked Fred who his friend was. Fred beamed and said, "Hermione Granger." Oliver had an appalled look on his face. 

"Aren't you and Ron-----" he began.

"Yes," Herm answered a little too quickly.

"Man, If I were him, I wouldn't be spending so much time at the Ministry. I'd be home with this lovely lady," he said, grinning. He still is tall and good looking, but had lost some of his charm, since he works with the Quidditch team all day.

Hermione nodded and smiled. This began a new conversation about Quidditch scores. Hermione was really never interested in the sport and was now watching Ginny and Harry.

Fred noticed her. He held out his hand. "Friendly dance?" he asked.

Hermione stood and followed him out on the dance floor. 

**__**

I need you now tonight...and I need you more than ever...and if you'll only hold me tight

We'll be holding on forever

And we'll only be making it right cause we'll never be wrong together 

We can take it to the end of the line

Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time

I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark

We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks

I really need you tonight 

Forever's gonna start tonight

Hermione had let loose. Fred stood back, amazed at her abilities. "Where'd you learn to dance like that?"

"Dance...5 years..." She panted.

Back at the table, which was crowded with Harry and Ginny also, Angelina was watching Hermione and Fred. "Look at those two!" She suddenly exclaimed, causing everyone to look. "See that glint in her eye? I know true love when I see it."

Little did everyone know, Ronald Weasley had quickly apparated to the dance club as soon as he got wind of Hermione leaving. He was thoroughly angry. "Is this so?" He asked, fists clenched.

George and Harry had jumped up, ready to hold him back. But he had already marched out onto the dance floor. Harry chased after him. "Ron, mate, it isn't worth it------" But Harry couldn't finish because Ron had turned around and pushed Harry to the flat of his back. Ginny screamed.

Ron had finally reached Fred and Hermione. He took a swing and had knocked Fred to the ground for the second time. He grabbed Hermione by the arm and marched her outside.

Snow was still falling very thickly onto Mione's already wet cheeks. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Ron screamed.

"H-H-He just asked for a friendly dance!" she panted.

"That's---it---I'm---business---trip," Ron panted, and with that, he was gone.

Hermione sank into the snow, her face in her hands. She hadn't known where Ron had gone. The doors of the club swung open. Happy voices drifted around her.

"Granger?" A familiar voice behind her asked.

Hermione turned around suddenly, looking into a pair of gray eyes. "Malfoy!" She got up, dusting herself off.

After the war Draco has moved back with his sick mum. His father is still in Azkaban. Rumors had it that he and Harry had fought side by side against Voldemort. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," she knew he was only trying to help.

"You sure?" He gave her his arm. After what he did to Ginny, she wasn't sure whether or not to trust him. She took it.

"Ron and I have been going out for five years and he works so much. But, Ron's brother, Fred kissed me the other day and...." Hermione felt she had said too much. She quickly let go of his arm and apparated and was back home in an instant.

She headed upstairs and found Ron packing. "Ron, no, I didn't go with him," she burst out.

"We're going to work this out," Ron said, clicking his suitcase shut.

She couldn't hold back the tears now. "Don't go," she sobbed.

Ron held her close. He let go over her after a few moments and let out a loud sniff. A little pop and he was gone.

Hermione heard another pop behind her, thinking it was Ron, she spun around. Harry. "He's gone, she sobbed. She collapsed on the floor. Harry knelt next to her. He held Hermione close. "It'll be okay, Mione, It'll be okay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.- Hey, how'd you like the update? Good? Please review a.s.a.p, I promise it will get better. I have SO many idears. 


End file.
